Lattimer Family Firsts
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: "His baby girl...was still a baby, but she was growing right before his eyes." Pyka. Pete-centric. Ensemble. Post-series five, a collection of snapshots in the lives of the Lattimer family.


So, basically, a day or so ago, a friend was having a pretty rough day and wanted something to cheer her up. I wasn't able to write this fast enough to cheer her up and someone else got there first, but nevertheless, this got written later in the day.

Ship/Characters: Pete/Myka, Claudia, Steve, Artie

Enjoy.

* * *

"Can you say _Claudia_?" A red-headed young woman peered anxiously at the year-old baby, while the baby's father rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, preferring to pile a large amount of warm pancakes onto his plate rather than responding. Alexis Helena Lattimer had yet to say a proper word. She babbled on constantly in her own baby tongue, but not in ways that her parents _or_ anyone else could ever understand. The young woman - the Caretaker of Warehouse 13, in fact - glared at the amount of pancakes on Pete's plate, before turning back to the baby, a grin in place. "_Claudia_?"

"Give it a rest, Claud," called a voice from the other end of the table. It belonged to the baby's mother, Myka Bering, who had dark shadows under her eyes. Not only had Alexis kept her up half the night, it had been ages since they were given time to sleep without being interrupted by the ringing of the Farnsworth at half three in the morning. They weren't sure why, but Artie seemed to be much less patient with them. With _all_ of them. "Have some breakfast before Pete eats it all."

Pete, who had just reached his fork over to capture another pancake, retracted his hand with a slight scowl on his face. Instead, he took the syrup and drenched the pile that was his breakfast. And just like that, he took a huge bite out of it, not noticing the stares that the rest around the table were giving him. "That is...frightening," commented Steve Jinks, after a moment of careful consideration. It was funny, though, because - well, hadn't they become accustomed to this years ago?

"Sowwry," said Pete, though his voice was muffled by the piece of pancake he was still chewing on. Myka rolled her eyes at him as he swallowed and repeated his apology to the table, his eyes meeting hers for a moment, before Myka turned her attention back to their daughter, cutting small pieces of pancake up for her. Standing, he strolled over to them and pressed his lips to his little girl's dark curls, his fingers gently stroking down her back. And his mind soon faded to times long since past...when he had hidden his love, and when the Warehouse had been torn apart. When their team was timid and afraid, when he had betrayed those he loved most. He had been so sure he would never see Myka again. Yet now, every morning, he woke to her smiling face. Things were better now than ever.

"You alright?"

And just like that, the past was the past again, and concerned blue eyes met his brown orbs. "Yeah," he answered, shaking his head, as he looked down at his daughter's head again. "Fine." If Pete was honest with himself...things were _better_ than good.

It didn't seem like Myka believed him, however, because she studied him in silence for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Pete leaned in to kiss her, but before he got the chance, a throat cleared from behind them, and just like that, the team had silenced. Claudia had paused mid-bite, half a piece of cantaloupe sticking out of her mouth, and Steve's glass of orange juice was teetering precariously on the edge of the wooden table. And in the next moment, it was like nothing had happened, and Artie Nielsen, the Warehouse Supervisor, joined them at the one empty spot at the table. "Artemis!" Pete greeted his boss, clapping him on both shoulders from behind, to which the older man simply looked resigned. _He_ was certainly used to Agent Lattimer's behaviour.

"We got a ping," he said to the table at large, as a way of greeting, passing a folder to Pete, who sighed and opened it. Artie began to speak about the case, but a little voice interrupted his explanation, and the file nearly dropped from the younger man's hand.

"Awtie!" A sticky, chubby finger pointed at the new arrival, and instantly, every agent's eyes were fixed upon the oldest person in the room. Claudia's mouth dropped open in disbelief, while Steve smirked slightly at his best friend's dismay. Pete and Myka, however, looked at each other and then down at their daughter, who was still pointing at the Warehouse Supervisor, grinning as if she'd just drawn on one of her father's prized comic books.

"Her first word," said Myka, who looked close to passing out. She let out a little laugh, and as Pete joined her, her laugh grew louder. He lifted his daughter out of her chair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head once again, cuddling her close to him.

"Yeah," was Pete's response, though he was only half-paying attention to her. His pancakes had long since been forgotten. His baby girl...was still a baby, but she was growing right before his eyes.

* * *

Anyway, I hope that was alright. This isn't necessarily a one-shot, but I won't be updating it on a regular basis. This story will go through Pete and Myka's firsts as a family, whether focusing on their relationship or their daughter. This will by no means be going chronologically.

(Also, for the girl's name. It took me _forever_ to come up with Alexis. If you guys think there's a better name out there, please. Please. Please tell me.)

Cheers!


End file.
